


Dark Forest

by barbaravitoriatp



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), NCIS
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Boss/Employee Relationship, Brutal Murder, Case Fic, Crossover, Federal Bureau of Investigation, Investigations, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Navy, Older Man/Younger Man, Secret Relationshhip, Secret Relationship, Serial Killers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: Após a aparição de diversos corpos ao longo da fronteira americana-canadense,as autoridades locais decidem chamar o FBI, pois suspeitam que tudo seja resultado da ação de umserial killer,mas após a identificação de uma das vítimas o NCIS também embarca nessa caçada.Agora cabe as duas equipes trabalharem juntas para impedir que tais atrocidades continuem acontecendo,e assim impedir o assassino insano de agir…





	1. Conhecendo o Deus Nanook

**Author's Note:**

> ◈ NCIS e seus respectivos personagens aqui descritos são de exclusividade de seus titulares, **Donald P. Bellisario** e **Don McGill** , criadores da série e a CBS Television Distribuction, além de seus outros representantes, tais como suas produtoras e distribuidoras detentores dos direitos autorais sobre a obra.
> 
> ◈ CRIMINAL MINDS e seus respectivos personagens aqui descritos são de exclusividade de seus titulares, **Jeff Davis** , criador da série e a CBS Television Distribuction, além de seus outros representantes, tais como suas produtoras e distribuidoras detentores dos direitos autorais sobre a obra.
> 
> ◈ Inspirado no De"Li"Pa 25 – Deuses e Divindades (Divino II) do [Grupo **Panelinha da Limonada**](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1496203540645612/).
> 
> ◈ SHIPP: Tibbs [Leroy Jethro Gibbs X Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo] | [Aaron Hotchner X Spencer Reid].
> 
> ◈ Imagem de capa, criada e editada por mim. Tipografia de capa por [Kathy Seraph](https://www.facebook.com/pg/KathySeraphcapas/posts/?ref=page_internal).
> 
> ◈ Possui enredo homossexual, ou seja, homens em relacionamento amoroso, com descrições gráficas ou não. Caso você seja homofóbico, preconceituoso ou intolerante, favor não seja uma pessoa grosseira ao vir ler e comentar dizeres estúpidos.
> 
> As histórias aqui postada são de exclusividade minha, Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> Dark Forest - 2018 – Bárbara Vitória ©

Dos mais diversos animais da natureza, o urso polar é visto como sábio, poderoso e semelhante aos humanos. Segundo a cultura  _Inuit_ , o Deus Urso _Nanuk, Nanook_ ([Inuktitut](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Inuktitut_language): ᓇᓄᖅ,[[1]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nanook#cite_note-1) [[naˈnuq]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:IPA/Inuktitut),[[2]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nanook#cite_note-2) lit. "urso polar"), é adorado como Deus da caça e dos ursos. Conforme os ditos, ele é quem decidia quais caçadores mereciam sucesso. A lenda diz que, se um urso polar morto fosse tratado adequadamente pelo caçador, ele compartilharia a notícia com outros ursos e estaria disposto a ser morto por ele. Toda a carne – exceto o fígado – deveria ser comida, a pele usada para a roupa (um urso pode fazer três pares de calças e um par de  _mukluks_  ou  _kamiks_  – calçado típico). Os caçadores deviam respeitar a alma do urso, pendurando a pele em um lugar especial em sua casa por vários dias, e o espírito era oferecido – se fosse homem, oferecessem armas e ferramentas de caça, e se fosse mulher, caixas de agulhas e raspadores de pele. Se, no entanto, um caçador violasse essas regras e maltratasse um urso ou seu espírito, outros ursos o evitariam e ele não teria sucesso em suas caçadas.

Agora, os ursos polares ainda são caçados por membros de algumas comunidades inuítes. Os caçadores defendem essas tradições culturais de longa data, e a carne dos animais é uma parte regular da dieta de inverno em áreas onde os ursos são abundantes. O Canadá é o único país que permite a caça esportiva de ursos polares por não-nativos e não-cidadãos, e cerca de 500 a 600 ursos são legalmente mortos aqui anualmente por humanos. As cotas são divididas entre caçadores nativos de subsistência e caçadores de esporte, e enquanto as populações  _Inuit_  são geralmente capazes de matar todos os ursos polares que são permitidos, os caçadores esportivos geralmente têm apenas uma taxa de sucesso de 50%.

Fonte: [A Lenda Inuit de Nanuk](https://polarbearhabitat.ca/2015/01/15/the-inuit-legend-of-nanuk/) — [Nanook, Deus dos ursos e da caça](http://www.thewhitegoddess.co.uk/divinity_of_the_day/inuit/nanook.asp) — [Nanook – Wikipedia Page](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nanook) — [Gods & Goddess Wiki - Fandom](http://gods-goddess.wikia.com/wiki/Nanook) [image]

 

 

 


	2. 1ª Parte – O início da Caçada

 

* * *

 

Um homem corria nu entras as árvores já desfolhadas pelo outono, enquanto um fino manto branco as cobria adornando a paisagem. Descalço ele deixava no solo pequenas manchas avermelhadas, feitas de sangue quente que escorria de seu corpo, fosse esse fruto dos arranhões de seu torso ou dos cortes em suas pernas e solas dos pés. Atrás de si uma figura munida de um rifle de alta precisão seguia cada passo seu, analisando com prazer o horror estampado em sua face, o medo que seus olhos vidrados transmitiam. Aquilo o excitava, mesmo que o frio rigoroso queimasse-o a cada respirar, como se mil facas transpassassem o seu corpo. Decidido a descansar, esperou a presa tomar uma pequena distância de si antes de seguir na direção oposta e refugiar-se em uma pequena barraca, seu abrigo seco naquele clima inóspito. 

Enquanto a noite corria, o caçador planejava tranquilamente seu próximo passo, dessa vez não poderia haver nenhum erro. Se fizesse bem sua parte, talvez Nanuk o Grande Deus-Urso lhe concedesse boas caças no futuro. E foi pensando nessa prosperidade longínqua que ele dormiu de frente a quente fogueira debaixo do céu repleto de estrelas, protegido pelas várias mantas de pele que tinha consigo.

}{

 _"Voltamos agora diretamente no Parque Nacional de Yellowstone, onde um corpo semi-dissolvido foi encontrado dentro do lago Morning Glory Pool. Segundo as autoridades, é possível que ele tenha caído dentro das águas no início da manhã."_ , Gibbs bufou olhando de soslaio para a televisão enquanto terminava de bebericar seu café. A repórter, notavelmente traumatizada pela visão do corpo, cumpria com o dever de informar o ocorrido, mas a dor em seus olhos eram palpáveis.

Respirou fundo antes de focar-se outra vez na busca pelos documentos restantes que lhe impediam de rumar diretamente para o departamento. Era primordial que chegasse com esses relatórios, os quais levara para casa com o intuito de os terminar, foi então que algo lhe chamou atenção para a televisão…

 _"conforme fontes seguras, o FBI acaba de chegar ao Parque, não sabemos ainda se estão aqui para auxiliar na identificação do corpo ou por outros motivos. Vamos tentar falar com eles"_ dizia a jovem, enquanto corria em seu salto, seguida pelo câmera. Seu olhar focou-se mais apuradamente na matéria, descartando o café de lado, aumentou o volume sentando-se em seu velho sofá quebrado. _"Agente, qual é a participação do FBI nesse caso? A vítima era algum procurado? Você pode informar algo para as câmeras?"_ pedia ela de forma afobada, uma mistura de falta de ar pela corrida e nervosismo pelo possível furo de reportagem. _"A única coisa que podemos dizer é que fomos chamados para ajudar, até o momento somente podemos fornecer essa informação, agora se me dão licença"._

Gibbs estreitou os olhos, ele reconheceria essa voz em qualquer lugar, tão bem como sabia tratar com toda e maldita agência de três ou quatro letras no nome. Discando rapidamente um número, aguardou enquanto se munia do seu óculos para verificar a pessoa no pequeno aparelho que após tal baque tornara-se embaçado para si. Ao tempo do quinto toque de chamada, uma velha voz rouca e conhecida atendeu de forma despreocupada.

— Fornell ligue-me com o FBI eu preciso falar agora com o Agente Federal encarregado da investigação em Yellowstone.

— Ei, ei amigo, não está se esquecendo de nada, quem sabe…

— Cale a boca e faça o que eu pedi — vociferou ao tempo que fechava o aparelho, recolhia suas chaves e saia da casa deixando tudo para trás do jeito que estava.


End file.
